


Once or Twice was Enough

by obsessive-compulsive (godrics_quill22)



Series: A series of Snarry encounters [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Severus Snape, Classroom Sex, Doggy Style, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Little Preparation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Some Plot, Table Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Harry Potter, crafty Snape, rude harry, snarry, snarry sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godrics_quill22/pseuds/obsessive-compulsive
Summary: After the war, Harry was being a little shit to everyone. Severus figures out what it was that the boy needed most and goes about craftily to confirm his suspicion.





	Once or Twice was Enough

Change.

Such a fickle –and yet very inescapable– thing.

It was almost a cliché when people say things like _“war changes people”_ and Harry had been of that belief for a very long time. He was one of the few people who advocated that people decided whether they wanted to change or not –with or without war– and perhaps that was because the wizarding world had seen him as the epitome of light, the _hope_ for the side of the light.

He scoffed.

How wrong had he been.

He had come back for his eighth year in school, wishing to write his NEWTs so that at least he could have a choice whether to slack off and be a bum for the rest of his life or to actually get some boring work to do even though he didn't really need money.

What he hadn't counted on, was how diminished his level of tolerance is. It wasn't just that he couldn't tolerate matters, but he bothered on disrespect to anyone who tried in anyway to express some sort of superiority over him. He was arguing with Hermione's "smartpants" attitude on a daily basis and challenging Ron to physical bouts.

Needless to say, his lack of tolerance, extended to all –including teachers– most prominent among which is Professor Snape.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~©~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had been quietly watching the boy since school resumed. Things have been sorted out with the Wizengamort with the help of his and Dumbledore’s memories so he had retained his position in Hogwarts as the potions master once more. He had looked forward to a quieter time in school since he imagined all the troublemakers would be out of school but that wrinkly, pale–faced bastard had asked them to come back to school for their final year NEWTs. It was not compulsory but sadly for him, all the faces he would rather be done with, found their way back.

And thus, came his current predicament. He tried not to think too much of it because it worried him the more he spent time on it. Harry’s attitude after the war was to be expected –in his opinion although no one seems to be requesting it–. Considering how tightly the boy lived prior to the war, it was only natural for him to hit his rebellious stage a little later in life.

His dilemma, was how to get the boy to focus all that energy onto something productive... Not something like what he was doing now, i.e disrupting the entire class by making arguments about the war in a class –and lesson– that was not even remotely related to the war. They had been brewing a bone growth potion and suddenly, Harry Potter was commenting about the collapse of the London Bridge and how much of a critical role death eaters played in that... How unfair it was that the rest of the world –muggle world– has been lied to. Deceived. Don't they have the right to know?

Harry Potter was now one of those students who always wanted to get the last word in. The young man would without fail become loud when he started losing his arguments, if only to drown out his opponent's voice. He also resorted to calling names when somebody boxed him in, or when somebody tried to force him to produce any real evidence on the matter at hand which is usually the war.

"Are you so sure about that, Potter? This isn't a game the media is playing with us. It would be a deadly serious game because it shifts public opinion one way or another. If you feel so strongly about your claim, then refute it with evidence we can all verify. Just saying what the news reported are lies, won't cut it here. If you cannot prove your side, then you lose."

"I don't need to prove my side, because everybody knows what happened that day and knew before then that Rita Skeeter is a cunt."

Snape struggled to keep the bile from rising in his mouth. "I'm not here to try to convince you of anything, Potter. What I'm doing here is trying to teach a class full of students who are actually _prepared_ to learn, potions. A subject matter you need for your NEWTs and not a recap of the war. In any case, every documentation of said events both in the muggle and Wizarding world, point to the fact that it was a freak accident of nature. The most controversial of such theories being that the bridge collapsed due to the use of poor materials in construction. If you want to argue, bring me valid, concrete facts.”

"I don't need to do that." Harry refused.

Severus Snape took lazy strides till he stood in front of his desk. He pressed both palms down on the wooden surface and leaned down to say; “Well then, **you lose** this one.”

"Enough, Potter." The Professor said when Harry opened his mouth to comment. More than anything, he hated it when Professor Snape told him those godforsaken words. "You're becoming a nuisance to the rest of us. You can stay after class for a few minutes if you still think you've got a point."

That's right, Harry thought. The Professor couldn't take any more ribbing, and so he was going to plead with him to stop with the venom. Smugly, the young man thought he would enjoy that.

Once class was over, Harry watched the rest of the students filter out, while the professor sorted through his various papers and folders.

"Cast a locking charm on the door, Potter. Or walk to it and lock it muggle style like you prefer." The Professor requested once the room was empty. "I'd rather not have anyone accidentally coming in while we have our little talk."

Harry smirked and cast a quick locking spell, moving to stand beside the professor's desk. 

"So what do you want to talk about?" Severus Snape asked, looking up at the boy.

"The death eaters caused the collapse of the London Bridge."

“Speaking as a then member of the accused group, I'll tell you there was no formal order made or received.”

“That's bullshit!” Harry exclaimed incredulous.

“Well, I gave you the reason for my confidence in the media so hand me facts to disprove that.”

"I don't need to show you anything."

"Show me, boy." The Professor repeated.

It had been some time since the professor started calling him that. At times, the man called him son or kid as well. The strange thing was that Harrie had never brought this up in public; he'd never told the Professor to stop referring to him that way. Now, the way the professor said it sounded... he didn't know how to explain it. Snape's voice was low, and maybe, ummh, seductive?

"You know what I see?" The Professor asked, his voice, thankfully, back at its normal pitch. "I see a young man desperately trying to be an alpha male, when clearly he is not."

"I am an alpha male." He didn't know why he said that but Snape has always been excellent at getting a rise out of him.

"You can say it all day, if it will make you feel good about yourself." He replied. "I happen to know a little bit about psychology. You jump on my back every time I bring up subjects you don't want to talk about. You call me names, you ridicule my findings, you ignore my evidence..."

Harry smirked, because he knew he'd finally gotten on the professor's nerves. That's what he'd been after all along.

"Are you homophobic, Potter?"

"What?" Harry asked. The question had come out of the blue. "What are you talking about?"

"It was a simple question, Potter" Snape got to his feet. "The funny thing is that you flinched when I asked it."

"No, I didn't!" But he wasn't so sure. Truth was, try as he did, he never forgot what Uncle Vernon imbedded in him about faggots, no matter how open-minded the Wizarding World was.

Snape took a few steps toward him, causing Harry to take a step back. When he reached out to clasp his arm, Harry jerked it away.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"Are you a homophobe?" The professor repeated.

"You're a fucking faggot!" He spat out.

"Am I?"

"Fuck you! I am so out of here!"

"Pussy." Snape scoffed.

"Fuck you!" Harry cried out, curling his hand into a fist. He was about to nub the professor right in the mouth, even if it meant he'd get kicked out of potions class for good.

"You're getting very defensive, for another man to put his hand on your arm. I wonder why that is."

"I'm leaving."

"Then go. But if you leave now, **you lose.** "

Those two words always rubbed him the wrong way. It was the way Snape said them, so smugly and so self-assured. During class, he could hurl a thousand insults at the man, but the moment he said 'you lose,' his insults were rendered meaningless. No matter what, he could not let those two words go.

"I'll leave when I'm good and ready." The boy affirmed, both to himself and to his professor.

"Am I threatening your masculinity?" Severus countered in a lazy drawl. "Are you an insecure alpha male? You do understand that is a contradiction." 

"Fuck you." Harry whispered.

The professor was close enough to reach out for his arm again. Harry cringed, but because he wanted to prove to the man how tough he was, he didn't pull away like before.

"You're so tense, boy." The professor quietly slid behind him. "You should let some of that stress go. I can help you with that. Would a shoulder massage threaten your masculinity?"

"I'm leaving." Harry enforced once more.

"Then leave."

He didn't move. Couldn't. He simply stood there as the professor put his hands on his shoulders. Part of him wanted to run out of the room, but another part of him didn't. Fine, he thought. Let the old bastard massage him.

"I know you have trouble answering direct questions, Potter, but when is the last time a girl gave you a shoulder massage?"

Harry frowned. He hadn't been getting much action lately, or ever, to be honest. He couldn't quite stand anyone after the war since no one seemed to really grasp what he had gone through.

"You tensed up again." Snape said, from close behind him. "It's been a while, hasn't it? Why don't you pretend, you know, that I'm a woman giving you a massage?"

"You're a fucking fag." Harry cussed.

"You think? Why would you possibly say something like that? Are you saying that one masculine man can't give a completely platonic shoulder massage to another masculine man? A fag would do something like this." The professor's hands went around Harry's waist to hug him from behind, causing him to shudder. "Is it possible for one man to give another man a hug from behind, and not be called a fag?"

"Let me go, because I'm leaving." The boy said weakly.

"I'm not holding you that strongly, Potter. You could leave now if you want."

This time, the professor left no doubt as to what was going on in his head. He pressed close to Harry's back, with his breath ghosting on his neck. Only a couple of seconds later, the professor's lips were grazing against his skin.

This was not what Harry had been expecting, not at all. He wanted confrontation, conflict and turmoil, because he was good at stirring that shit up. He didn't want to be felt up by the guy he hated most in the entire world now that Voldemort was dead. He stiffened up when Snape started kissing him, and running his hands under his shirt to touch his bare chest.

"I knew a girl once," The professor whispered into his ear. "Her name isn't really important. She used to make faces and disparaging remarks at me. Why is that, I asked myself. When I ignored her, she started calling me names and would actually come up and shove me out of her way. Later, she would hex me for no reason practically everywhere she met me. Then, I figured it out. This girl didn't know how to get my attention in a gentle way. She went about it in a roundabout, aggressive manner. Once I knew that, I waited until we were alone. When she came at me with her snide remarks and her simple violence, I took her. I remember that first time. She was kicking and scratching but her legs were wrapped around me, pulling me in. Regularly we met for sex. Just that. She'd sometimes just lift her skirt up and I'd only have enough time to pull my pants mid thigh before I'm fucking her. Is that so different from what you've been doing to me, Potter? I guess you've got my attention now, don't you?”

Harry stayed quiet as Snape kissed his neck and nibbled at his ears. He didn't say a thing, as the older man's hands coursed over his chest and stomach. When a hand hovered over his crotch, he took a deep breath. The button on his pants was popped open, and the zipper drawn. Soon enough, the older man had his hand on his cock. Harry never had a woman give him a reach-around like that, and here a man was doing that to him.

"I don't think you're the kind of guy who's going to say anything, Potter." Snape whispered, as he gently stroked the young man's cock. "Just like that girl I told you about. But you are the kind of guy who likes control. Isn't that right, Harry? I know what I want to do to you, but I'm willing to let you have the first crack at me. What do you want to do next?"

Harry tried to stay quiet, he really did. What the professor was doing to his cock was too stimulating, however. He was enjoying it, enough that his breaths were becoming raspy. More weakly than before, he said, "You're a fag."

"I understand that, just as I understand what a big, tough, alpha male you are." The Professor replied in a tone laced with humor. "You're about to show me, aren't you, just how big and tough you really are. Do you remember that time I called you _boy_ and you said you had my boy hanging? You thought that was so cute, to say that in front of the class. You were talking about this boy that I have in my hand, weren't you? Is it hanging for me, Potter?"

Snape stepped around him, staring directly into his eyes. The professor's hand was still stroking his cock. His fingers felt so warm and snug there, as warm as Harry's cock felt. He wished it were a girl doing that to him, and not a guy. Since he hardly got that kind of attention from anybody except himself, he could let it slide. Already, he was thinking of how he would turn the situation around and brag about it later.

"You've been attempting to dominate me for weeks, haven't you?" Snape told him, in a soft, sultry tone. "Here's your chance."

Anxiously, Harry watched the professor slide down on his knees. Snape stroked his cock a couple more times, before he put his lips around it, eliciting a groan out of Harry. Here was his mortal enemy, sucking his dick! 

The older man kept mostly to the tip of his cock, while his hand held it steady. It wasn't so bad, Harry thought, to have a guy doing this to him. He'd be damned if the professor wasn't good at it, too. When Snape raised his cock up and sucked in one of his balls, Harry’s knees buckled and he bit his lip to stifle a moan. Despite his misgivings, he put his hands on the man’s head to brace his body, noticing his hair wasn't as greasy as it looked and trying to deny that this was the best blowjob he ever got. Unable to help himself, he thrust once, twice, groaning when Snape held still and tightened his throat around him as Harry steadily fucked his mouth.

The aroused student did have a moment of insecurity, when the professor's hands tugged at his pants. His jeans slipped down his thighs and past his knees. 

He told himself he would put a stop to things if the man tried to fuck him. He could condone a lot of things, close his eyes and pretend he was with a girl but he drew the line at being fucked by a guy, let alone Snape.

He felt he had to say something, when Snape's mouth abandoned his cock and started prodding for him to remove his shoes, so he could take his pants off.

"We're not doing that." Harry said, trying to sound bold. "We're not going all the way."

"I just want to take a good look at you, Harry" The professor coaxed him. "I promise I'll be gentle with you. You shouldn't have anything to worry about, because you're the big alpha male in here, aren't you?"

The use of his first name was not lost on Harry as he agreed; "That's right."

"And you're dominating me right now." Snape purred, licking swollen lips.

"Yeah, I am." He confirmed. The sight of Snape's swollen lips were all he needed. The man looked thoroughly fucked. That made him feel right about they were doing. No, it made him feel right about what was being done to him. He was in control again. He was in charge, enough that he lifted his legs and let the professor undress his lower half.

Snape stood up, running his hands over Harry's chest a few times. When the older man pulled his shirt up, he let him do that too. Soon, he was standing next to the professor's desk, naked. Snape pulled him close by the waist and Harry allowed him to. When he started kissing the side of his neck, the younger man turned his head aside. He didn't want another man's lips on his, and especially not Snape’s. Everything else he could let slide, because the professor was submitting to him. If he kissed the professor, it would be more intimate, like lovers even. 

And it scared him.

He simply let the professor kiss him, like a woman would, on his neck. Every so often, he'd stroke Harry's dick. He liked that part; enough that he almost wanted to order the professor to get back down there and finish his blowjob.

Instead, Snape took a step back and started unbuttoning his shirt. “Are you ready to run out of here yet?" He asked, tone mildly challenging.

"I'll leave when I'm ready." Was Harry's simple reply as his eyes stared transfixed as the man stripped.

He had expected pale, nasty skin. What he didn't expect to see was that the Professor had strong shoulders and biceps, and a thick chest. Underneath the body fat, the older man had a decent amount of muscle on him. Harry's eyes went down to Severus's waist, when he saw the professor start to undo his pants.

"When you watch pornography, are you the type that looks at the size of a man's penis?" Snape asked, genuinely curious.

Harry wasn't going to dignify that with an answer. He just watched as the professor's slacks and briefs went down, watched as the man's cock got caught up in them. A moment later, it sprang free and Harry was shamefully impressed by the size of that as well as Snape's body by the time he was done undressing.

Harry wanted to convince himself that this was disgusting, or at least awkward. He couldn't do it. He felt a bit intimidated, when that larger cock rubbed against his as Snape moved close to him once more, lips finding his neck and shoulder and for a shameful moment, Harry wondered what it would be like to be bent over on the desk and fucked –into oblivion– by that cock.

His cock jumped in response.

Snape stroked Harry's cock a few times, while he kissed his student's throat. He whispered, "You keep tensing up. We're a little past that, aren't we? We're both nude, standing in my classroom and playing with each other. You haven't run away from me, even after making that threat a few times. What does that tell you?" His grip squeezed around Harry's cock, not roughly, but firm. "You really do have your boy hanging for me, don't you?" 

Harry wasn't aware for how long they stood there, not aware at which point his palms came up to rest on Snape's waist as the man's explored his body. Regretfully, Snape turned around, reluctantly letting go of the younger man's cock. As Harry watched, the older man leaned over the edge of his desk and spread his legs apart, providing Harry with a view that made his head spin. Snape's ass was so glorious and perfectly plump, it could pass for a lady's ass if not for the balls that hung between his thighs. 

"Alpha males don't run, do they? Alpha males take what they want." Snape mumbled seductively as he fished around his drawer for a potion he had made to use as lube.

The words prompted Harry to look down at his cock. He'd been rock-hard ever since Snape had first started groping him and he was already leaking precum. He considered the professor's puckered asshole; If he fucked that fat butt, it would make him gay, but if he didn't fuck it, wouldn't that make him a coward?

Harry took a step closer to the desk, trying to convince himself that he was the man in charge and like typical rationalization fashion, he told himself he could dominate women, and he could dominate men too, if he felt like it.

Because he was the alpha male.

The young man took another step, his cock hovering much closer to another man's ass than ever before and took the vial, putting a glob of the lube on his cock to smear it around.

When Harry went to stand behind the professor, he froze again. If he did this, it was going to make him sooo gay. If this ever got out to anybody he knew; it was going to embarrass him like nothing ever had before.

Snape, as though sensing the mental turmoil, leaned back and rubbed his ass against the boy's hard cock, hotdogging the slippery meat between his ass cheeks. Harry stared down, mesmerized by the plump ass, his cock twitching in anticipation as he started to literally salivate.

A moment later, he was doing it. He grabbed a meaty handful of the professor's ass. It felt enormously satisfying to touch it, enough that he squeezed at it and mangled it with his hands. He put both of his hands on it, and he gripped that ass tightly.

Harry's cock was clamoring to get in there. He saw the professor's asshole, shaped like a small slit, dark and forbidding. Harry pressed his cock right up against that ass, aligning the head against the puckered asshole.

Snape gasped out loud as Harry's short thrust penetrated him. The sound tantalized the student so much that he wanted to hear it again. He thrust a second time, provoking the same noise, introducing his cock into that secret place. A third push, and he bottomed out inside his teacher.

Harry's body took over his actions, out of control. He was fucking a man, and it felt so incredibly different from how he thought it would feel. He pummeled his hips against the professor's ass, watching as the plump cheeks bounced back and forth. All that tension and worry fled from his mind. Not only was he in control and getting his way, but he was having a good time while doing it.

A handful of hard thrusts for every time the professor had looked at him and said, **you lose!** Another handful for all those times when Harry had started trouble, only for Professor Snape to turn it around and make him look like a fool. All the past detentions and points taken.

The sound of Snape's groans stimulated him. It almost sounded as if the man was about to have an orgasm. Harry didn't know if a man could give another man an orgasm that way or not. What he did know was that if he succeeded, it would be the ultimate form of praise to his prowess. He clenched at the professor's waist and really pounded into him, hard and fast, enjoying the echoes of their mating as the sound bounced off the dungeon walls.

The man beneath him gasped, thrusting back into him as he was thoroughly fucked and just like that, it started to happen. Snape's orgasm rocked through the both of them, moving Harry into overdrive as he thrust his full length into the man and grinded against him in quick succession.

Suddenly, Harry's throat made a choking sound. He gasped out loud, following that with a great moan that he didn't even know he was capable of making. In his frenzy to subdue the professor, he'd brought his body up to a climax. It happened so fast that neither his mind nor his body recognized it until it was taking over. The boy's frame shook, vibrating hard against the man he'd pinned down with his cock, as his cock vibrated on its own and spurted out. One load after another coiled up and spurted deep inside the man's bowels. When he couldn't take it anymore, he simply kept his hands on Snape's back, and let the last of his expulsion trickle out of him.

It took him even longer to catch his breath, while Severus practically sagged down on the desk, his legs slack, when Harry slipped out of him. He could hear the older man still breathing hard.

Harry took in the man's back and legs and pictured cum coating that back. He would have never thought he'd like the view of another man, not this way. He considered Snape's plump ass, and how he'd just fucked the heck out of it. Without thinking, he reached out and smacked it and found he liked the sound it made.

At this, Snape propped his body up and turned around. He said, "You've finally won, haven't you?"

When Snape turned around, Harry could see that his dick was still hard and his bravado started to fade away, as he thought that the man might decide to use that thing on him.

"Touch it." Snape dared him. "You don't have to do anything else. Just touch it."

"That's gay." Harry replied lamely.

"What about what you just did to me? Was that gay, too?"

"No." He denied. "That was my way of teaching of you a lesson."

"Did you like teaching me a lesson? Are you going to teach me another lesson on another day?"

Harry paused. He hadn't thought about that. "Maybe. If I feel like it." Once he realized how much time had passed since the class ended, he felt that he should go. "I'm leaving."

"Then leave." Snape says. "What does an alpha male do when he leaves, in a situation like this?"

"He just leaves."

"No, he marks his territory. In a situation like this, he would walk up to the party he's just overwhelmed. He would look them straight in the eye, and he would say, you lose."

That's right, Harry thought. After all those times the man had used those same two words on him, he was about to get his payback. Ready to utter them, he did just what he said, he walked right up to the naked man with the big, upright cock, and he looked him right in the eye.

"You lose!" He said.

The professor's response was to reach out and clasp him by the back of the neck. He pulled Harry's face close to his, mashing their lips together, and started kissing him. The boy was startled by the brazen act, and by the professor's strength as he held him. He felt Snape's mouth all over his, and his rough tongue trying to pry between his pursed lips.

He had been caught so much by surprise, that he hadn't even gotten the chance to breathe. As he struggled to pull away, he opened his mouth, and Snape's tongue took advantage, invading his warm mouth as he pulled his naked body close to his.

Harry's attempts to tear away were as feeble as everything else he did. No matter what kind of tough coat he pretended to put on, in the end the truth was that he wore no coat at all. The reason he always wanted to dominate others was because deep inside, he was advertising the fact that he wanted to be dominated. He pushed because he wanted to be pushed in return.

The war hadn't made him strong, it had drained him of all strength till he was _**craving**_ someone else's strength.

The professor had figured all that out. He kept his hold on the younger man, because Harry didn't really want to go anywhere at all. Snape kept kissing, even though Harry pretended he wanted no part of that. 

“Don't fight this...” Professor Snape whispered against Harry's lips and for a while, Harry seemed like he would do just that but when the Professor started kissing him again, the savior of the Wizarding world relented and kissed back.

The professor's hard cock was still prodding against his thigh, Harry noticed and reached down and clasped it, giving it careful strokes.

He wasn't going to put his mouth on it, and he didn't want it to get any closer to him yet,

But he was sure he would be the one bent over the next time they did this.

Gay or not.


End file.
